Forward then Backward
by RioLism
Summary: Skye was Chelsea's everything, but after getting her heart broken for what felt like the millionth time she knew she had to go. Leaving everything behind, Chelsea goes to Sunny Island to start over, but how can she move on when her ex's brother is there to remind her of what once was? And how can she handle falling in love with that same brother when all she can see is Skye?


Prologue

I slowly walked down the hallway that led to my apartment, tired from my long day at work.

Our new line of Spring clothes were being released soon, so my marketing team and I have been crunching hard to draw up the plans for our campaign. This basically meant lots of overtime, chaotic offices, and an overly demanding boss. Today was especially hard, and I just wanted to come home and snuggle up to the man I knew who'd be waiting for me at home.

Skye and I have been dating for about three and a half years, and living together for one and a half. I had met Skye back in highschool- I was a junior at the time while he was a senior. He was a transfer student, and all the girls instantly fell for him, but for some reason I was the one he had his eyes on. It had honestly felt like the boring life I had lived until then was made up for when Skye entered my life. I don't think I've ever met anyone as unique and romantic as him, and he made me feel so amazing.

Of course, it wasn't always like that. We definitely had our share of problems. Things that happened years ago were that we were still sort of recovering from now.

Skye wasn't only all of those things- he was handsome. He was the most handsome person she'd ever laid eyes on, and to a bunch of desperate and relatively hormonal highschool girls, he was almost too perfect to be true. It was beyond unbelievable that a plain girl like her was with him.

A nameless, genetic mutation in his genes gave Skye, long, prince-like silver hair, pale porcelain skin, and the most striking emerald eyes. It was non lethal, and only affected the pigments of his skin, hair, and eyes.

With all the blessings the Goddess gave him, he had found himself to abuse it often.

 _Quite_ often.

Skye was a flirt, and a good one at that. He had cheated on me so many times in the past, especially within the first year of them dating. We had argued and broken up and gotten back together so many times, it was a toxic and vicious cycle. The things I'd seen him do in the bedroom were things I could never erase from my head, especially when they were done with different women each time.

Skye has gotten better now, and he's made it a point to me that he'd never do that again, and to be honest I don't think I could go through that again.

Now we happily live together in a small apartment with 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms, and we work all day and come together at night to enjoy each other as much as we can before going to sleep for the next day.

I finally reached my apartment door at the end of the hallway, apartment 4B. I moved the brown strand of hair that had strayed from my tight ponytail behind my ear and checked my compact mirror to make sure my makeup wasn't too bad. I had gone with the look Skye took to the most- neutral eyeshadow and a glossy lip. He always claimed to like the makeup look that showed my natural features the most, and while I didn't understand why I wanted to make him as happy as possible.

I straightened out my black pencil skirt and tucked in my purple blouse further before fumbling for my keys in my purse, struggling to deal with the rigid lock and opening the door. Hanging my purse up on the wall hooks, I looked around the apartment to see he wasn't in the living room or the kitchen.

I made my way to the bedroom, the clicking of my heels on the hardwood floor echoing throughout the apartment. I opened the bedroom door.

"Sk-

My heart dropped.

Brunette again. The girls were always brunette.

Just like this one.

She was straddling a figure below her, hanging onto the bed's headboard as she moved in a slow rhythm synced with the figure below her. The two figures stopped fast, and from behind the naked woman's figure, widened emerald eyes had met mine, like so many times before. The girl turned to look at me as well, looking just as shocked as Skye did.

She had blue eyes too.

I was frozen in the frame of my doorway, and I just stood there staring at the two as she began to unmount him and Skye started trying to make whatever excuse I knew he was gonna make.

It hadn't happened in so long that it felt like all the old wounds had opened up again and the emotions i used to cycle through back in highschool had hit me all at once.

It didn't take me long to notice I was staring, so as quickly as I could I darted for my purse and left my apartment, slamming the door.

Each step felt heavier and heavier, and as the tears began to stream down my face I just knew that this time I wasn't going to come back.

A/N: Not all chapters will be this short, I just wanted the Prologue to stand on it's own and I didn't want it to be too long. If you've read this far, I'm sincerely grateful and I hope you'll keep reading! And also, Skye will be making a good amount of appearances, so it is technically a crossover but it's also really not just cause it's mostly just memories and it's just him, also a brief appearance from some other minor characters but if you haven't played those games you won't really be lost cause it's gonna be focused on the IoH universe.-Rio.


End file.
